Crimson Fangs
by Burnt Out Souls
Summary: A new threat has risen near Jump City and slowly progresses towards it. These new foes are dangerous, sly and crafty, with new tricks all the time to try and outwit everybody. Their plan is evil and when they take down a Titan, can the others save her?
1. Prologue

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**:

A new threat has risen near Jump City and slowly progresses towards it. These new foes are dangerous, sly and crafty, with new tricks all the time to try and outwit everybody. Their plan is evil and when they take down a Titan, can the others save her? Or will they stop the enemies before its to late. Either way, their time is going to run out.

If they save her, their enemy will take everybody from the city, but if they save the city, their friend will be lost forever. What means more to the Titans: friendship, or loyalty? And what is stronger to Beast Boy: love, or devotion? BBxRae.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the forest nearby a city, an owl called out into the darkness. Its large eyes scanned the terrain before they keenly spotted a plump vole scurrying as fast as its tiny legs could carry it towards its burrow. Its small body quivered with fear of predators that it could sense, but its fear blocked out the hooting of the owl and everything about it. Something was following after it and it was intent on escaping, but it never made it.

Silent and graceful, without another noise the owl swooped down, plucking the vole from the earth in its large, sharp talons. Its wings beat the air to carry it back to the branch.

Quieter and faster than the owl, a dark shape pounced at the creature; its prey. Fangs glinted, claws sharp and ready to tear through those feathers, it landed on the owl's back. With a call of surprise, the owl plummeted to the ground, vole and all.

Teeth ripped the feathers and flesh from the owl after it had been laid to rest. When nothing was left of the owl but a carcass and feathers, it devoured the vole with hungry gulps.

Pricking its ears, it turned around as it swallowed the last of the vole. Its eyes met with another pair of eyes and it cocked its head intently. With a motion from the other, it morphed into a male human with shaggy brown hair. The other followed in suit; a male as well, but his hair was longer and it was ruffled. Brushing the black hair over his shoulder, the second male straightened, addressing for the other to come with him.

He turned, walking away closer to the edge of the forest near the city. Brushing the dirt off of his torn clothes, the brown-haired male followed the other in bare feet, until he was ordered to stop.

"Watch the pack," growled the male before him. "That city down there; it houses many with amazing powers. Tell them another will soon be joining us."

"What do you mean?" inquired the first.

"I mean that I'm going hunting, idiot!" snapped the human. "It's high about time I found a new mate. Those other females are bitches. I will retrieve a new one. One with great powers that will finally make us successful."

He licked his lips, hungry for power. His green eyes blazed bright in the darkness, with a fire of fierce determination, ambition and greed. The brown-haired male gawked at him with confusion in his eyes and puzzlement written all over his face.

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean you're going to die soon or something? You're so young; not to mention you were just pronounced leader two days ago!" he whined with exasperation.

"Idiot!" hissed the leader, glaring at the deep, brown eyes. "Only one thing can kill us: silver! We are immortal and I am by far younger than you. I mean to success us in killings; murder, homicide, whatever the hell you bastards want to call it!"

His hands folded into tight fists that he held close to his sides. His long, sharp fingernails bit into the flesh of his palms, piercing the sensitive skin. Blood dripped down his hand and arm, but he didn't seem to notice. Only the other male noted this, but he swiftly looked at his leader again.

"Forgive me, your Darkness, I am a humble follower to you, loyal to you and you only," he apologized, bowing in respect.

Grumbling, the leader turned from him to the city, his eyes glowing with that same hunger and ambition.

"I can only fear for your safety among so many humans…"

"We were once humans. Besides, what do you and I look like now? Humans. See any difference?" the leader snapped with impatience.

"Yes, we were humans before we were bitten by werewolves that caused us to transform into werewolves. But, might I note that we have pointy ears and instead of circular pupils, we have slits," the first suggested.

"Better?" snarled the leader, pushing his long, black hair before his shoulders to cover his pointy, elf-like ears.

"But what of the slits in your eyes? Won't someone notice them and come to the conclusion that you are not a pure, full-fleshed human any longer?" inquired the brown-haired werewolf, his body growing taut with worry and dread. "What will become of you if someone sees you and ends up murdering you with silver?"

"Most of those human's items are not pure, true silver. They are fakes; reincarnations of our true rival. Humans must pay a bloody lot of money just for some fake silver; imagine real silver! They're to damned cheap to even consider buying anything real. You should know that. Thus we have nothing to fear of those damned bastards. They can all go to hell for all I care, except those with powers," he hissed.

Muscles loosening, the other nodded grimly, but his nod got encouraged swiftly. "Yes sir," he answered.

"Good lad, now. Go tell the others and fast. Tell them I'm going hunting and tell the ladies they're all bitches and should go to hell and back before I'll even consider them," the leader spoke, rubbing his hands together.

He walked to the edge where waves crashed against the cliff edge. His green eyes wandered down before he jumped over the ledge, plummeting towards the crashing water. The other scurried fast to the edge, looking down as his leader disappeared before he resurfaced. With power strokes, he was heading towards the city.

Turning around, he started walking away from his paddling leader.

"Well, Kushtim, you've lived up to your name again and proved yourself worthy to Chander," he hummed aloud, walking back the way he had come. "What shall I say to the ladies? How about 'Sorry, ladies, but Chander says that you're all bitches that should go to hell for all he cares. Of course, I'm still available!' No, if he ever found out, he'd kill me."

He stopped, shivering at the mere thought. Of course, his leader couldn't kill him, but he could indeed severely injure him.

"Perhaps: 'I'm truly sorry to disappoint you, ladies, but Chander has decided that taking someone with amazing powers as his mate will make us much stronger. I'm still available for your love though!' Yes, yes, that's it. That sounds fine; mighty fine actually. That way he will not be upset with me and I will still prove myself to those fine ladies."

He hummed louder, his heart skipping with joy. This, in turn, caused him to begin to skip, his strides going longer and faster until he was running. Jumping over a fallen log, he jumped over it in a graceful bound, morphing into a wolf to tell the pack the good and somewhat bad news.

Good news for everybody, but a tiny portion of bad news for the ladies as well. Not bad, not bad at all.


	2. The Attack

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson Fangs Recap**: Can't really give a recap of a prologue! You just have to read it to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A violet haired girl stalked down the streets, her violet eyes glowing with anger, though nothing else in her body showed it. Her eyes pushed away the anger so they were reserved and silent. How could he be so stupid?

"Ring around a rosy, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down," she whittled between clenched teeth. "How stupid can you really get? I ask him to stop-well, more like ordered him-; does he, no."

What could be so wrong about a nursery rhyme that every child knows? Well, this one has many. This nursery rhyme-in particular-refers to the disease the Black Plague and that idiot, Beast Boy, had continued to sing it after Raven had told him the meaning.

_Idiot._

'Ring around a rosy' referred to a round, red rash that is the first symptom of the disease.

'A pocket full of posies' is the practice of carrying flowers and placing them around the infected person for protection.

'Ashes, ashes' are the imitation of the sneezing sounds made by the infected person.

'We all fall down,' meaning the many dead resulting from the disease.

"It killed over twenty-five million people and does he care? No," she hissed.

She had left the tower so she wouldn't hurt any others-she had already thrown Beast Boy out the window after this. She had enjoyed every moment of throwing him out that open window, although she didn't stick around after he had dropped. She had left, telling the others that she was just going for a walk for some 'fresh air.'

Not entirely the full truth, but there was really no need to tell the others about the rest of the reason. She stopped to look around her, closing her eyes and drinking in the scent of water, exhaust and the normal smells of a city. The city she would risk her life to save.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with long, black hair walked silently in the shadows in the street. His green eyes glowed in the dark, but he didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't care. His ripped tee-shirt hung limply on his body and blended in with the shadows, since like his hair and shredded pants, it was black. His bare feet made no sound on the hard, cold ground and though rocks tore at his flesh and made his feet bleed, he didn't care.

Blood drops lay where his feet had just landed, creating a small trail until the blood finally stopped flowing. His feet were growing numb from walking and he wiggled his toes to keep the blood circulating. Finding a dark alleyway, he peered into it to make sure no one was there already. Seeing no one there, he looked around him to make sure no one would see him entering.

But there was not a soul around, so he slipped into the darkness quietly to await his victim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven let out a sigh as she rested herself against a building. She closed her eyes, listening intently to the sounds. Barely anyone was out this late at night and she knew that better than anyone else. A single car drove by, its breeze blowing her blue cloak and ruffling her short, violet hair. Her eyes opened and followed the passing car; apparently they had not seen her, or the child in the backseat would've probably squealed with joy at seeing a Titan.

All the children in Jump City got excited whenever they saw any Titan, whether it be the boy wonder, the metallic man, the alien girl, the happy-go-lucky green bean, or the monotone Goth. A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, but it faded as she continued walking.

The streetlights cast shadows where their bright lights could not reach. She walked in and out of both lights and shadows, not seeming to care about where she was going. It was almost as though she were on autopilot, not choosing where she wished to go. She knew this city well, all of its alleys, streets and people, its villains as well.

The Titans knew everything about this city. They were destined to protect it, so it would make absolutely no sense for them to barely know a thing about it.

By now, her mind had settled itself for now and she was just walking forward absentmindedly. Though she still remembered the argument with the green changeling well, she tried not to bring it up. When she got back to the tower, maybe she'd toss him out the window again to show that she really meant it.

She looked down as she stopped walking, a thought tugging at her mind. Would she ever stop throwing Beast Boy out random windows if he got on her nerves highly? She thought not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low growl of impatience rose in the dark man's throat. His green eyes narrowed and he glowered out of the alley. He had been standing there for a while and his body was slowly growing numb. Not to mention not a soul had passed by. He cursed under his breath softly, shifting around to get the blood flowing again.

_I thought this was a big city that contained a lot of people! To hell with all these damned bastards. Where the hell are they all? _He thought bitterly, glaring at his own, torn hands.

His pointed ears twitched and he suddenly glanced up. His eyes caught on to a woman wearing a white sweatshirt, with blue jeans that tightly fit around her butt.

_The perfect victim, _he thought.

He kicked over the trashcan next to him before he kicked down the fence behind him. Shards and splinters from the wooden fence fell around him, but he was so intent on the woman that he didn't even care about the large piece of wood that hit him in the back of the head. He didn't even raise a hand to rub it.

The woman looked at the alley across the street, but it was so dark that she couldn't see anything or anyone in there. She strained her ears but couldn't hear anyone except for the shuffling. Fear and curiosity were growing deep inside of her. Instinct told her to leave, but she didn't.

She stood, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see into the darkness. Failing again, she gave up with this.

"Who's there?" she asked, her body quivering in fear.

She got no answer at all, just the trashcan smashing into a brick wall. Rubbing her arms, she looked around her.

"This is probably a bad idea," she moaned, walking slowly across the street.

The closer she got to the alleyway, the slower her step became and the shorter her stride. She halted when she reached the other sidewalk, peering into the alley. Again she saw nothing.

"Hello?" she called softly.

That was when everything fell silent, as if the world were holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Hugging herself, she turned to walk away, her fear not allowing herself to go any closer. Besides that, her bravery had died and her curiosity had fled.

Just as she began to walk away, a cold hand with sharp nails gripped her arm, tugging her into the alley. Before she uttered a shrill cry before another icy hand placed itself over her mouth. The first arm tugged her struggling body into the darkness and she disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Roth looked up sharply at the sound of a screech. It called for help. She looked around before she began to run in the direction that she had heard the cry. Her feet tapped lightly on the ground, barely making any sound as her cloak billowed out behind her.

She slowed, sensing that she was getting closer when she saw blood on the ground in front of an alley. Without a sound, she pressed herself against the wall of a building, creeping towards the entrance. She reached the corner, her heart pounding for fear of whoever had cried for her help.

Doubting that anyone else had heard the scream, she turned her head and looked into the darkness. She praised herself for being a half-demon; she could see almost as though it were bright in the alley, though it was dark. Especially when the moon became hidden by the dark clouds that hung in the sky overhead.

What she saw sickened her. A tall, dark man held a woman against the wall. A hand wrapped around her neck tightly held her up aloft in the air, while the other rested on her forehead. His fingernails bit into her flesh and blood was dripping down her neck and forehead onto the ground and staining her white sweatshirt.

"You are a citizen of this town, are you not?" he hissed.

She looked away from him and he pushed her harder against the wall.

"ANSWER ME!" the man snarled.

"Y-yes," she stammered, tears streaming down her face, joining with the scarlet rivers.

"Then you must know of the people who possess great powers," snapped he.

"Um… y-yes," she stuttered, fighting the fear that continued to rise.

"Then where are they?" he demanded, slamming her harder against the wall.

The back of her head ached from being constantly hit against the bricks and she was feeling light-headed. Her forehead and neck burned from his sharp nails, but she didn't answer.

He cursed out his impatience.

"If you favor your damned life, then you _will _answer the goddamn question!" he whittled between clenched teeth, continuously slamming her against the wall now.

The Goth girl almost screamed out at him to stop, but she held her tongue, knowing that would give away her surprise. Her form melted into the ground swiftly.

The man released the crying woman who was now begging for mercy. His fingernails stained crimson, he twitched his pointed ears, licking his lips in hungry desire.

"Never mind," he hissed to the woman who lay crumpled on the ground. "I can see you. Come out, come out, little mouse, unless you're afraid of me."

He did not lie once here. His slits for pupils caught on to the sight of the girl's powers, but when she went into the ground, he could not see her any longer. His nose twitched at the scent of those powers. Again he licked his lips, narrowing his eyes.

Raven appeared behind him, punching him hard in the back. This unbalanced him, causing him to fall forward. He landed on the ground with his hands, pushing himself into a handstand before he flipped around.

His bare feet slammed hard against the ground and he glowered at the girl with hungry ambition.

"Hello, Ms. Powers," he hissed.

She glared at him, boring daggers into him. Her hood was flipped up to cover her face and her hands became enveloped in a black aura. Her eyes began to glow white and a blast of energy came from the ground, pushing the man off of the ground. He landed beside the woman with a thud.

With a startled cry, the woman scrambled up, running away to find more help. The man did not care; he was intent on the Goth. His body changed into that of a dark brown wolf, which was almost black. He growled before he lunged for the girl.

She formed a shield which he collided with, but when he landed his paws swiped at her legs, knocking them out from underneath her. She fell and he began to rip at her. His claws dug into her flesh, tearing through her cloak and leotard. She kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off. Crimson drips flowed from her open wounds and though they stung, she continued to fight.

Her powers slammed the wolf against a wall, which he slithered down. Getting up fast, the male snarled at the Goth before he raced towards her. He dodged her powers, jumped up and slammed into her chest. This sent the wind right out of her and she stumbled backwards from the weight. Only being pinned against the wall with the wolf supporting her kept her standing on her shaky feet.

Her breathing fast as she tried to regain her breath, the wolf morphed back into a human. His right hand ran itself down her back while the other pushed against her forehead. It held her head against the wall, leaving her neck bare, which he eyed greedily.

"Who are you?" she whittled.

"Oh, I am sure there will be time for us to meet our acquaintances later. But now is not the time, my dear. Wait a little longer and we will know each other," he hissed.

His lips parted to reveal canine-like fangs. All of them were sharp, none flat. Apparently he was a full-fleshed carnivore, or perhaps something similar to that.

He leaned down to her, his lips brushing down her cheek to her neck. Finding the vein in her neck, he bit down hard. His fangs pierced her flesh, weaseling their way down to the vein. They came to a halt just before it, allowing some blood to squirt out onto his fangs.

She squeaked in surprise and pain, her violet eyes filling with agony. She tried to push him away, but his bite was making her dizzy.

He released his grip on her neck first before he stepped back, allowing her to slide down the wall. Two holes in her neck bled, tainting her skin crimson. His fangs were dipped in her blood, which he hungrily licked off.

"Y-you bastard! I-I'll kill you when I get the ch-chance!" she stuttered, the bite making everything hard to do.

Her lungs felt as if they were growing tight. Her body was growing numb as if a venomous spider had bitten her and her life was slowly going away. Her mind was whirling and her neck stung and burned. Her heart-beat was going faster, making the blood flow from her wounds faster.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he whispered.

With that he turned, running away. Blood was on his body as well, leaving a trail behind him. Raven sat in a crumpled heap in a pool of her own blood, mingled with whatever that man was-perhaps a changeling like Beast Boy.

Whatever he was, she wasn't completely sure. It was hard to think and command herself to breath. Her eyes were closing and opening, her eyelids growing heavier. She was slowly slipping from consciousness and everything around her was growing darker.

She glanced down at her grey hands; they were blurry and dark. Her breathing hard to do, she blacked out.


	3. Tomorrow's Promise

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson Fangs Recap**: A werewolf had invaded the city in search of the Titans. He took a woman as bait, luring in Raven. The woman escaped, but Raven did not; she fought the werewolf, but in the end, he bit her. What happened?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Raven! I'm so sorry!"

That voice. Though it was high with fear and hard to recognize in her current state, she knew exactly who it was. She trembled slightly when that hand grasped hers lightly, gently cradling it as the other caressed it softly.

Eyelids flickering open, she found herself looking up at Beast Boy's face. His eyes were closed and tears stained his cheeks. She went to turn her head to look around, went to rise up, but every movement hurt. With a barely audible moan, she lowered herself back down on the bed.

Upon hearing this, Beast Boy's eyes flashed open. They were blood-shot-most likely from crying, Raven guessed-and were filled with worry and dread. He released her hand when he noted she was awake, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," he blurted.

Her violet eyes wandered around the room, finding it empty apart from herself and the changeling. She tried to move again, but grimaced, making the changeling flinch.

"When do I never make it?" she murmured, looking around again. "Where are we?"

"In the hospital. A woman set off the alarm and we all searched the city. She was panicked and coated with blood," he answered, cringing as he remembered everything. "She was so afraid that she couldn't tell us anything, only that she had been attacked. So we searched the entire city and I found you."

Suddenly memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she lay on the bed, listening to the green bean.

"You were in worse condition than the woman, dude. You were lying in a pool of blood in an alleyway. What were you doing?" he continued.

She gripped the bedside tightly. Her neck began to throb.

"Well, I was walking because of our argument when I heard a scream. So I went to investigate. There was a man-" she said, but Beast Boy interrupted.

"A man? That's what attacked you and the woman?" he inquired, his face puzzled and it didn't look convinced.

"Shut up and let me finish," she hissed, silencing the changeling. "There was a man with long black hair and he wore a torn tee-shirt and ripped pants-every article of clothing was black. I think… I think he was a shape-shifter. He changed into a wolf and that's why I'm like this. Then he bit me."

Her body grew taut with anger at the man. She vowed to herself that she would make him pay. At this though, Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.

"That's why you had bite marks on your neck. Ya know, Cy woulda fixed ya, but there was so much blood and ya needed to come here. He wouldn't have been able to really stop all the bleeding," he commented thoughtfully.

"And what did you think the bite was from?" she scoffed.

"Uh…" he fumed, but got no answer, his mind drawing a blank before he glowered at the girl.

"You didn't know."

She was almost disappointed as she said this.

"Um, sir, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a nurse said from the doorway.

The changeling and Goth fixed their gaze on the nurse. Rubbing the back of his head, he rose from his chair.

"Guess I gotta leave now. I'll see ya tomorrow, Ravey," he said playfully before disappearing out the door, following the nurse.

"Don't call me Ravey," she hissed after him, before settling into the bed.

She closed her eyes, pondering over the day's events before she drifted into an uneven sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke with a start, her hands gripping the bedside tightly. A pain erupted throughout her entire body and she cringed in agony. Her nails grew sharper and her teeth became fangs. She opened her jaws to cry out in surprise, but no sound came from her parted lips. Her ears became pointed and slits formed for pupils in her eyes.

Her hands became furry before they became black paws. Her ears were now on the top of her head, slightly rounded, but still pointy and black. A tail sprouted from her tail bone and she morphed.

It seemed like forever to her, but it truly was fast. Her violet eyes became amber; her hair had disappeared and she was covered in black fur. Her fangs grew larger in her jaws. She dropped lightly and easily to the ground.

There was no pain any longer.

Her nails scratched the floor as something compelled herself to the window. She rose on her hind legs, resting her fore paws on the window ledge. She stared out at the city, with an unknown desire now. Her tail began to wag from side-to-side before she caught sight of something on top of a roof just a bit ahead of where she stood.

It was the man that had bitten her, but now she didn't want to kill him. She wanted to follow him; be loyal to him and only him. He grinned at the sight of her, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He opened his jaws to reveal his fangs before his body shrunk.

Like Raven, his clothes disappeared as he morphed. He was bigger than her, but was dark brown, the wolf she had fought.

Her amber eyes flowed down her body and she realized she was no longer human; she was a wolf. He had made her whatever he was-she didn't think that shape-shifters could make a human another shape-shifter.

The wolf disappeared and she searched for him eagerly before she scratched at her window. Another face pressed itself against the glass; the wolf had reached her floor and was standing there, his paws on the ledge.

It wasn't high up, only a story. He barked softly and she understood clearly what he said. She backed up swiftly.

He waited for her before he broke through the glass, giving her an opening to freedom. He barked again before he dropped down. Sprinting towards the open window, she lunged out, dropping down. She landed on all fours beside him. Up in her room, she heard a nurse open the door.

"Raven, are y-what the hell? Where the hell is Raven?!" she screamed, running to the shattered window.

She looked out, but by then the wolves had gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans!"

Beast Boy yawned, dropping from his bed and shuffling to the common room, where the boy wonder had summoned them. The changeling stood next to Cyborg, stifling yet another yawn.

"Yo, man, what's up?" the metallic man inquired.

"I think it would be easier to show you all," Robin whittled, pressing a button.

A picture came up on the window. The vision moved around the room, focusing on a black object standing near the middle of the room. The glass broke and barking could be heard from outside the window.

The camera moved to the window, showing a brown wolf.

"Is that the wolf?" breathed the changeling, waking up fully, but the others didn't pay attention.

The black object came flying towards the window. It appeared to be carrying something as it leapt out of the window and disappeared. Then the screen went blank.

"This is the security tape taken from the hospital in Raven's room," Robin explained.

Starfire covered her mouth with her hands.

"So you're sayin' that wolf took Raven?" Cyborg questioned, confused.

"It would seem so," the boy wonder commented dryly.

"But why would a wolf wish to harm, or steal friend Raven?" the alien blurted.

"Because it was controlled by that brown wolf that attacked Raven earlier," Beast Boy finished, rewinding the video to the wolf that had broken the window.

"Then we must bring a party of search to find friend Raven!" declared Starfire.

"Uh, yea…" Robin answered. "Problem is, we have no leads as to where they went."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven followed the brown wolf easily, the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She had never felt so… alive. And the longer she stayed like this, the more the brown wolf's venom erased her memory. It started out with the more recent, progressing to the past events so the new wolf wouldn't be reminded of her past life and wish to return to it.

The wolf ahead of her slowed down and she sniffed, scenting others like her. He plodded on happily, seeming to be at home while she followed more cautiously.

He stopped, coming into something that appeared to be a camp. Wolves looked up at their arrival and hostile glares were thrown at the black wolf from some others, while others regarded them with joy.

The brown wolf ordered her to sit, while he climbed onto a rock. The other wolves joined Raven, staring up at their leader. He changed into human form and the others followed in suit.

"Welcome to the pack. These are your pack mates and I-as you should already know-am your alpha male. You will learn to be like all werewolves!" he announced.

_So that's what I am. I'm a werewolf, _Raven thought, staring up at her new leader.

Murmurs of approval rose throughout the werewolves. Then a man with shaggy brown hair rose to his feet.

"So, Chander, do you know her name yet?" he inquired.

A blush crept up the alpha's cheeks. He glanced at the werewolf standing, then at Raven. Her shredded cloak was draped around her.

"Well, um, to be honest, no, Kushtim," he admitted, cursing at himself for his stupidity. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Raven," she answered calmly, gazing up at him.

"Certainly she needs a new name?" Kushtim suggested.

"Why would that be?" she questioned.

"So you are truly one of the pack," the brown-haired male replied with a sly smirk.

She nodded her answer, a dumb look crossing her face for only a second before it was wiped clear.

"Then from hence forth, you shall be known as Agwang!" decided Chander.

Raven looked stunned, clearly not enjoying her name. The others didn't seem to notice, merely chanting her name four times before they hushed. All eyes rested upon their leader, who had jumped off the rock and was making his way towards 'Agwang.'

"If you need anything," he whispered into her ear: "Come into my den over there. In fact, I'd like it if later you joined me so we could converse."

He pointed a finger at a cavern. She followed his pointing index finger, nodding slowly. An eager look flashed across her face.

"Yes. I will join you later. It would be an honor," she breathed back and he grinned.

He motioned for Kushtim to come over, told him something, then disappeared. The pack split up into groups, leaving Agwang and Kushtim alone together. She looked at him expectantly.

"I am Kushtim, beta male of the pack," he introduced, bowing slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Kushtim," she replied, bowing slightly as well. "You must be a very loyal pack mate to have such a high status. I do have one question though: where is the alpha female and beta female?"

He chuckled softly before he spoke again: "My dear, Agwang, Chander and I are single currently. Chander was just appointed alpha not to long ago and a day after, he made me beta. I am sure he has plans for you."

"Plans?" she whispered, a puzzled expression written on her face.

"Yep. Why do you think he went into the city to retrieve you? Enough talk now though. I should show you to your den," he answered, before turning and walking away.

She followed behind willingly. He continued forward until he stopped nearby Chander's den.

"Why am I so close to Chander?" she inquired peacefully.

"My dear, have I not told you that he must have _plans _for you?" he murmured, touching her hand lightly.

She nodded slowly, stepping into her den. It was wide and there was already some moss bedding in a corner for her to sleep. Kushtim followed behind, standing near the entrance.

"Do you like it?" he questioned softly.

She looked up, a broad grin on her face as she replied: "Like it? I love it."

"Good to know!" he exclaimed happily.

With that, he left, leaving her to admire her den. She looked at the carvings of wolves on the walls, running her fingers along the engravings. She closed her eyes, breathing in a deep sigh. This was like paradise for her.

Deep within her, her memories were fading quickly. Memories of the Titans; of the villains; of the town. The longer she stayed as a werewolf, the more her memories would fade until they were nothing at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, the beta male returned to her den to find her sitting cross-legged, staring at the walls calmly.

"Hello, Kushtim," she greeted, not even looking his way.

He was surprised at this: she had her back turned to him and he had not made a sound coming in.

_Must be her powers,_ he decided slowly.

"Agwang, Chander wishes to see you now in his den," he commented.

"Already," she breathed, though it was not a question.

She straightened swiftly, walking towards the beta male. He stepped outside of her den, heading towards the alpha male's den with Agwang following behind. He came to an abrupt halt before the den; the entrance was covered in lichen.

"Chander?" he called into the den.

"Did you bring her?" was the short, impatient reply.

"Yes," Kushtim answered.

"Good," Chander replied with his voice happy and calm. "Please, send her in."

"Yes sir."

He nodded to the female behind him, backing up slowly in a bow before he disappeared. Glancing behind her, she entered the den, pushing the lichen out of her way. Chander sat before her in his bedding of moss, nibbling on a plump mouse. Obviously he had caught it in his den, since he hadn't left and wolves don't normally catch mice. Especially werewolves.

His eyes looked up to her before he tossed the finished mouse into a corner. He motioned for her to take a seat before him and she obeyed willingly. She sat down carefully, crossing her legs. His green eyes were gentle, although there was hungry ambition blazing deep within them. She could see it.

"Hello, Agwang."

"Hello, sir," she answered.

"Please, do not call me 'sir.' Just call me Chander," he said, rising his hands.

She nodded, apologizing swiftly.

"Do you know why I have summoned you here?" he inquired, curling his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his clasped hands.

"No, si-Chander," she corrected.

"Well. Let's start off simple and get to the point. You have amazing powers and there are others like you with amazing powers in that city," he began. "Do you remember the city?"

"The city you saved me from? Yes," was her mere reply.

"Good. Now, there are villains and those who stop them. Those who stop the villains will be out to get us. Are you following?"

She nodded slowly.

"All right. If we convert those who stop crimes to werewolves, then they will not be a threat to us because they will be one of us. You see, Agwang, they are out to destroy us; kill us," he continued.

"And this is where I come in," she finished.

"Exactly. If one of us were to go out, they could severely injure us. But since you have powers, you can defeat and convert them. This is your mission: track down those with powers one by one-mind the villains-and convert them. Track them down one by one, or you could be defeated and our entire race could be wiped clean from the face of the earth," he spoke urgently.

"Then I shall depart now to stop them," she decided, rising to her feet.

"No, it is too late for that now!" he complained.

She looked behind her through the den. She could see the first rays of morning slowly shining through.

"Late? The sun is rising. It is early," she corrected softly.

"Ah; early to humans, late to werewolves. We are stronger by night and weaker by day. That is why we mostly hunt for our prey during the night. Get something to eat; go to sleep. When the moon rises, then you may go out hunting for your prey.

"And if you need something, just howl. Howl for the pack or for one of us and we will help you. Do not howl if you do not need our help," he answered, lowering his clasped hands into his lap before he broke his two hands apart.

"Yes, Chander. I will wait for moonrise before I depart," she replied obediently, rising to her feet.

She backed out of the den slowly in a bow, before she turned around. She regarded the fresh-kill pile, which would not be filled until the moon rose into the sky and shed her beams of light onto the earth. She scowled before she picked up a rabbit, carrying it into her den.

She devoured it, tossing it into a corner like Chander had done with his mouse. She crawled to her bedding, lying down on it. She tried to change into a wolf, but to no avail.

"This is what Chander meant by us being weak," she fumed softly, curling into a ball in her moss.

_Tonight. Tonight I will prove myself worthy to the pack and to Chander. I will not let them down;_ she vowed softly before she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to pull her into its spell and soft, sweet lullaby.


	4. Dark Memories

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson Fangs Recap**: Raven was found and recovered in the hospital. When everyone left, she changed; the spell of the bite had taken effect. The werewolf she had fought got her to escape-on her own free will. The Titans were informed of this and devised a search party to retrieve their missing friend. When Raven was taken to the other werewolves and under much influence from the bite, she accepted everything, including the fact that she would have to bring down her friends one by one.

What happened to Raven? Will she ever regain her memory of her life she held?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl awoke with a start, her violet eyes flashing open. She scrambled up, brushing the moss from her skin and clothing before she walked towards the entrance of her cavern. The scents of food and other werewolves wafted up to her, but she ignored them, instead gazing out at the setting sun.

It had almost disappeared and the moon was already rising. She rubbed her eyes, striding out of her den fully to stare at the sun as it descended from the sky. Giving its last final rays a powerful glare, her violet eyes regarded it as it disappeared, allowing night to take over.

"There you are, Agwang! Good to see you have awakened already," Kushtim murmured, grinning broadly as he padded towards her on silent feet. "Are you ready for your first loyalty test?"

"Test? Chander wishes to test my loyalty?" she inquired, a small grin appearing on her face already as she nudged him mockingly. "Tell me, did he need to test your loyalty?"

"Of course not," scoffed the male, not falling for her words. "Chander wasn't even the _alpha _when I joined this pack. Everyone is tested for their loyalty though."

He brushed his brown hair back before he puffed out his chest, receiving a soft giggle from the female. His eyes flashed admiringly over her body; his grin widened slightly when he eyed her hair. Even though she hadn't been a werewolf for long, her hair had grown to just a bit below her shoulder blades.

He shook his head to snap himself out of his trance, but his goofy grin couldn't leave his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down for a while to regain himself before he looked up at her again. Raven merely returned his gaze with her own calm, unwavering stare.

"Well then, are you ready?" he questioned gently, lowering his hand.

"Of course; I am always ready, Kushtim," she breathed, excitement growing inside of her.

"Then you may go. Remember everything that Chander told you," he answered, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Good luck in your test, Agwang and may luck be on your side."

"Luck?" she asked, but he had already spun her around and was pushing her towards the forest; apparently he wasn't going to waste anymore time conversing with her.

She knew what she had to do and she would do it gratefully. To be given such a task was a great honor; at least, to werewolves it was. She glanced over her shoulder at the male who stood watching her retreating figure. When he caught her gaze, he waved sheepishly, obtaining a sly grin from Raven before she waved back.

She refocused her gaze ahead of her, ignoring everything else. She let out a soft sigh before deciding that transforming would be safest for her. She morphed quickly, padding along silently. Her cold amber eyes were reserved, giving away nothing, not even the task ahead. To any human, she would be an ordinary wolf.

Her black pelt blended in well with the shadows and before long the forest had darkened as if a blanket had been spread over the canopy of leaves. Her eyes could see well though and she thanked being a werewolf. Tongue lolling, she picked up the pace so she was jogging towards her destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, dudes, found anything yet?" the changeling inquired into a circular object he held in his gloved hand.

His emerald eyes hid his fear and concern, but they couldn't hide anything else. He shuffled his feet as he crouched on a rooftop, gazing out across the waters.

"No, friend Beast Boy, my search is not a success," came a reply from Starfire.

"Nadda," Cyborg answered, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing yet, but we will find her," Robin said hopefully, his voice filled with confidence.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped a little more with each answer. Even Robin's helpful comment didn't brighten his spirits, or make him anymore lively.

"Well, if you do, just call me," he spoke half-heartedly, letting out a soft sigh as he looked up to gaze across the water; a forest caught his eye and a light bulb appeared above his head. "I'll be over checking out the forest. I know wolves better than anyone; they tend to stick together and like dense areas. Especially forests like this one."

With that, he closed the communicator, connecting it to his belt. He looked up before he morphed into a green hawk. Spreading his wings, he lifted powerfully into the air, soaring over the water towards the forest. His keen eyes skimmed over his surroundings, but he couldn't find any sign of the wolves, or Raven, for that matter. Gliding, he slowed his pace as he neared the forest.

He stopped abruptly, hovering in place for a while. His beak was slightly agape as he gazed down unbelievingly at the edge of the forest. There, sitting just a bit before him, staring down at the crashing waves was a wolf. He narrowed his beady eyes before he lowered himself closer before he circled overhead.

The black wolf didn't even notice him.

_Okay, Beast Boy, this is defiantly the wolf that stole Raven. Wait-why would a wolf want to steal Raven? Maybe it was possessed-don't get distracted. Stay on topic, dude, _the changeling thought.

The wolf's tail was wagging and its head never moved. Its unwavering, piercing amber gaze never left the water either. Its tongue lolled slightly from its jaws as if it were transfixed by the moon's reflection in the water. Gathering up his courage, he pointed his beak at the wolf.

At that time, the wolf glanced up at him. Its cold eyes almost paralyzed the changeling right there. It licked its lips greedily, its tail wagging faster as it straightened. Ignoring this though, he dived towards the wolf; it was ready for him, shuffling from paw to paw with impatience.

When he neared the wolf, he didn't stop. He knew that wolf could pluck him easily from the sky in this animal, but he didn't care. He only morphed when he was in reach of the black wolf.

His wings changed into large fists; his talons became toes and his body grew larger to show a powerful gorilla. But the wolf seemed to be expecting this change, for when he slammed his mighty fists on the ground; the creature had already nimbly avoided him.

It barked a couple of times, though he wasn't paying any attention to what it said. He was being driven on by anger and determination and… another emotion he had felt once before. He wasn't going to say it though.

The wolf continued to bark until he raised his enormous fists again. It dodged just in time, shutting up quickly to be able to anticipate his every movement. Its tongue retreated into its jaws now, giving the wolf a serious, but ready to fight look. He morphed into a green rhinoceros, charging at the wolf again.

It seemed to grin at him as it jumped up into the air, dodging his horn to land on his back. He twisted, trying to reach it and trying to knock it off, but it was persistent.

_What's driving this wolf on? _He thought, confused now before his body changed again into a bear.

He rose up on his hind legs, swiveling around only when he felt the wolf drop from his back. Most wolves would fear this creature; this wolf seemed happy though just to see it. It licked its chops greedily again, before something distracted it. When he saw it turn its head, he slashed out at it, his claws ripping through its flank.

With a yelp of pain and surprise, the wolf was sent careening into a tree. It slithered down the trunk of it, rising shakily to its paws. That's what pushed the wolf over the edge.

Flattening its ears and baring its teeth, it growled deeply at him before it snarled threateningly at the changeling. Beast Boy lowered onto all fours, not at all intimidated by the wolf's threat. It charged towards him and though he tried to figure out where it was going, he couldn't do so.

He slashed at where he thought the wolf would go; right for his belly. His claws only met open air until they collided with the soft ground. His eyes widened as he saw the wolf jumping, landing on his back.

Its fangs tore bitterly at his back while its claws grappled onto his flesh, trying to hold on. He could feel hot blood dripping down his back; from both him and the wolf. He reared up and the wolf jumped off.

Without giving him a change to turn, it attacked his legs, bringing him down. With a growl, he slammed into the ground, morphing back into his human form. His uniform was shredded to leave gashes. The wolf seemed to grin at him as it stepped closer, but he still wasn't afraid.

_Go ahead, kill me! You'll never be able to do it though, or survive with it, _he hissed in his mind, grinning softly at the wolf in a taunting smirk.

The wolf seemed to return his grin. Suddenly, its paws became hands and feet; its tail disappeared and its ears lowered. A female stood up, bloody on the left side, but other than that, you could make out all her features.

Her amber eyes were now violet. Her long, violet hair was rumpled and messy, billowing softly in the wind. The wind showed her pointy ears, much like Beast Boy's. She had fangs that gleamed when she smiled at him. As he stared at her face, he gaped in horror.

He knew this female.

Her cloak danced in the wind as she strode towards him. She raised a hand which was enveloped in a black aura. His middle was encased with that same darkness as she pressed him against a tree, following him slowly.

Though her eyes hid her pain, her body could not do so. It grimaced with each step, but she didn't care.

_No, it can't be. I-I couldn't of… _he thought, scolding himself all the while.

He squirmed, trying to free himself from the aura, but to no extent. She flashed him her toothy grin.

"Welcome to a world of pain, grass stain," she mocked.

Her pale cheeks seemed even paler as she stopped just before him. He could feel her breath warm against his cheeks as he gazed out at her.

"No, Raven," he breathed as she reached out for him.

When he spoke her name, she retracted her hand sharply as if he had just stabbed it. Her eyes widened as she backed up and the aura around him disappeared, allowing him to fall. Rising slowly, grimacing at the pain searing through his legs, he used the tree for support, leaning against it.

"Who are you?" she demanded and though her voice was trying hard to be harsh, there was confusion there.

Her eyes glimmered faintly as if she recognized him, but couldn't remember who he was. She extended her hand tensely towards him before she stopped, allowing her hand to retreat.

"Raven, don't you remember me?" he rasped, his eyes filled with pain now as they glittered with tears. "I'm your friend. Remember me, Beast Boy; the one who you threw out the window before?"

He forced a small smile, but to no extent. He might as well not of even done it, for the cruel gaze he received.

"No, I don't remember you. I've never even met you," she hissed, backing up a step before she stepped forward again. "I don't know who the hell you are, but this is no place for you."

"Raven," he breathed, trying to get her to listen. "I'm your friend."

"I don't have any friends!" she retorted, her eyes narrowing.

He stepped towards her slowly and she made no move to escape. He reached out and she flinched, but she still didn't move. It was as if a spell held her captive, allowing him to touch her outstretched hand.

As soon as his gloved hand made contact, she winced as memories flooded back. She jerked her hand back, gripping her head tightly. He gasped in concern, moving towards her, but she pushed him back with her powers.

"Yes, you do have friends; Raven and we want to help you. What happened?" he murmured softly, dropping down weakly.

By now tears were streaming down the girl's face. She dropped to her knees, allowing her hands to fall from her head as she stared down at them.

"I don't know," she breathed, looking at him softly.

She jerked herself to her feet, stepping towards him slowly. She dropped beside him to her knees, his emerald eyes meeting her violet ones.

"I'm sorry. If you know what's best though, run away from here and never return. Forget your past and everything will be all right," she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

His eyes widening, a question mark appeared above his head. He didn't know that he had given Raven more of her memories; more of the darker ones though. She continued to cry into his shoulder and before he knew it, he was moving his arms to hug her back.

Before he could though, even more dark memories flooded into her mind. Her fingernails gripped his back and he clenched his teeth to stop from squealing out. Her eyes grew dark and cold before she pushed him away.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," she whittled between clenched teeth, jerking herself up. "All that I know is that you should stay the hell away from me. I'm dangerous; leave me alone, isolate me. Just never return here, got it? Oh and never, never walk alone."

She glared at him coldly before her body changed into a wolf and she was gone. Grimacing as he forced himself up, he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what the hell's happened to Raven, but I'll make sure she's back to her normal self. Even if she does toss me out the window. I don't really give a damn; I just want the old Raven back. 'Never, never walk alone.' What did she mean by that?" he fumed, rubbing the back of his head slowly before he pulled out his communicator. "Dudes, I've found Raven."


	5. If Everyone Cared

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crimson Fangs Recap**: Beast Boy found Raven as a werewolf. Upon loyalty to her pack mates, she attacked the changeling when he saw her. Of course, he believed she was the wolf that stole Raven, so a duel between friends rose. But when Raven moved in to bite him and make him a werewolf, he restored her memory-her bad memories. Both wounded, she left him, running off back to her pack.

What will happen to Raven when everyone finds out she's a werewolf? What will the citizens of Jump City think when they know that werewolves are lurking near the city?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven ran and ran, continuing to run until her paws ached and her eyes burned from the tears that stung her eyes. She stopped in the shadows of a tree, closing her eyes tightly.

_These monsters aren't my dreams you see, these monsters are my reality, _she thought, replaying what she had seen from the memories Beast Boy granted her.

She opened her eyes, looking around her. She was far from her pack's camp and far from the water and she wasn't in any mood to return to any of it. She changed back to a human, crouching down in the shadows of the tree.

"Beast Boy," she breathed, remembering the changeling's name. "One of the four that I am to take down."

She dipped her head, wondering if she'd be able to take down any of them. If they were all related in some way, then wouldn't they be just like the green boy? Wouldn't they think they knew her and call her Raven again?

"My name is Agwang and nothing else. Not Raven, just Agwang," she announced softly to herself, shaking her head before she straightened. "I'd better go back before the sun rises and tell Chander what happened. But if I tell him, surely he'll have my neck. I'll have to make something up that sounds convincing."

She turned in the direction she knew the werewolves were in, striding forward slowly, her head bowed. All the while she thought of an excuse of not returning with anyone. No new werewolves tonight and probably no new werewolves the next.

_I can't see myself changing the others if they are like Beast Brain-no, Brain Beast, no! What was his name again? _She inquired to herself, growing frustrated.

How could she forget his name already? She tried to recall those images, but she couldn't grasp any of them. Not the dark memories that he had given her, not him, nothing. She ground her teeth together, clenching her hands into tight fists.

Her fingernails bit into her flesh, piercing the skin and causing droplets of blood to trickle down her palm. She uncurled her hands, shaking them, sending the blood drops scattering.

_Forget it, _she thought after a while of trying to remember. _It's no use. But funny I can still remember everything else about the pack. I should stop trying and get to thinking of an excuse of not bringing anyone with me._

Leaving it at that, she thought of excuses to tell Chander. Deciding on one of the ones she thought would fool him best; she replayed it in her mind, not wanting to forget it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, dudes, Raven is so a wolf!" declared Beast Boy. "Or maybe she's a shape shifter like me. I mean, she could turn back into her human self."

"Calm down, BB," Cyborg said, resting a heavy hand on the green boy's shoulder.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. If Raven truly is this 'wolf,' then we should find a cure for this 'disease' Raven possesses," Starfire added.

"Beast Boy was Raven able to change into any other animals?" questioned the boy wonder.

"I didn't see her do so," he commented slowly.

"And what colour did you say she was?" inquired Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Black, dude," Beast Boy answered.

"Any different features on her body as a human?" the boy wonder continued.

"Yeah. She had pointy ears, fangs and long fingernails," the changeling said, getting slightly impatient.

"Beast Boy, I don't think she's a shape shifter," Robin decided.

The three teens looked at him quizzically. He cleared his throat.

"I think she's a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy yelped in unison.

"Yes. You see a changeling-like you-will have animals that will stay the same colour. Raven was black. Not to mention she only stayed as a wolf and human. Werewolves also have pointy ears, fangs and normally have sharp fingernails that don't break easily," he continued.

The three just gawked at their leader in amazement.

"Then how do we cure friend Raven?" the alien girl inquired softly.

"I don't know," the boy wonder admitted, dipping his head. "The only way that I know how to get rid of a werewolf is silver and that would kill Raven."

"Dude, we can't kill Raven! She's a titan!" squeaked the changeling, eyes growing wide in fear and concern for his teammate.

"I didn't say we were going to kill her. We just need to find another way to reverse the spell," Robin meekly replied.

"Then I propose that we should all go to the room of books!" declared Starfire.

"Uh, Star, I think you mean the library," corrected Cyborg softly.

"Oh, yes, the 'library,'" the alien replied with a giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that you couldn't bite him?" snapped Chander, glaring at the female crouched before him. "If you couldn't get in, then you should've called for help. I told you that."

The violet-haired girl flinched, closing her eyes for a second before she decided to answer.

"He got away before I could bite him," she murmured slowly. "I didn't call for help because it wouldn't have mattered anyways. He would've been gone by the time anyone got there."

The male ground his teeth together, glaring at the girl. He narrowed his eyes, scowling at her.

"How could he have gotten away? Didn't you use your powers?" he whittled between his clenched teeth.

"Yes, but I was distracted," she merely replied, looking down at the cold floor.

"Distracted?" he thundered, boring daggers into the female. "Holy Moses, Agwang, how the hell can you be frigging distracted?"

His hands rolled into fists and it looked as though he would attack the female right then and there. She didn't recoil in shock, or surprise at his behavior. She knew that he would react like this even before she told him.

"I don't know what it was, but there was something out there and he got away," she muttered hoarsely.

"You don't frigging look away when you are about to bite your prey. You'd better damn well be listening to all this. You do not look away from your prey. That could cost you your life. Do you understand?" he hissed.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"I don't think so," Chander snarled, sighing softly. "Look, I just don't want you getting hurt. Besides, do you want to help your pack mates? We _need _those powers, just as we need you and _your _powers. Do you follow? Tomorrow night, go out _again _and the next time do not come back empty-handed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," she meekly replied.

"That would be clear as mud," he chuckled softly. "You're dismissed."

With that, he turned away from her so his back was facing her. He picked up a half-eaten leg of a buck and began to devour it hungrily as if he hadn't eaten in days. Sighing, she straightened her legs, dipping her head before she backed out of the den.

She turned around, looking at the busy camp. As soon as she stepped out of the lichen, all eyes were upon her. Ducking her head, she scurried into her den. She flopped down on her moss bedding, closing her eyes.

_What have I done? I'm a monster, _she thought slowly, gazing down at her hands. _I can't harm anyone._

She closed her eyes again, burying her head in her arms.

_I'll just have to try, or everyone will be against me and it will definitely be a suicidal mission, _she continued.

She curled up in a ball on the moss, trying to let sleep take her in. It did slowly, turning her dreams into bloody nightmares that she couldn't escape. Eventually her nightmares faded until her mind cleared of everything but the task ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking, she shielded her eyes from the final glare of the sun before it disappeared behind the horizon. She turned her head sharply to a female who was flashing a mocking smirk. She glowered at the female until she rose, stalking towards her.

"What?" hissed Raven bitterly, not in the mood for anything currently.

"Oh, nothing at all. Just the fact that you've been fired," she sneered.

"Fired? For what?" whittled the violet-haired female.

"Oh, ignore her," mused Kushtim who had overheard their conversation. "She's just jealous. Ignore her."

The female shot an ugly glance at the beta male until he shooed her away. Then she shot a cruel glare at Raven before she stalked off again in a hurry.

"So, is anything really happening then?" the female inquired to the beta male.

"Hmmm… Well, actually, yes. Chander decided to let you rest for now and practice on your powers," he answered.

"Practice my powers?" she questioned, a scowl forming on her face. "I don't need to practice my powers."

"Well, I don't choose what he says. I'm just a messenger. Anyways, he's decided that half of the pack is going to go out and look for what he said _distracted _you," he continued, shrugging.

"Oh, joy," she muttered sarcastically.

He shot her a confused glance, before he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Agwang, don't blame Chander. He just wants what's best for the pack," Kushtim murmured in his leader's defense.

"I know that," she snapped bitterly. "It just seems that he treats me like a child."

"You're still new to the pack, Agwang and you are still very young. Wait longer and you will see that things will surely change for the better," he whispered, backing away. "Oh and if the pack needs you, we will howl."

Grumbling crossly beneath her breath, Raven bored daggers into Kushtim's retreating form, but she couldn't blame him. After all, he really just was a messenger. Turning sharply, she disappeared into her den.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, what the hell? You told the police there were werewolves?" hollered an angry Beast Boy.

The boy wonder skidded into the room, looking at the changeling with a confused gaze.

"I thought they needed to be on their guard. Why, is something wrong?" Robin inquired.

"Everything's wrong, dude!" the changeling yelped, throwing up his hands. "Look for yourself."

He picked up the remote and turned on the television. Both he and the boy wonder flopped on the couch, regarding the screen intently.

"Officer, what do you think we should do about the werewolves?" a woman asked a cop, holding up a microphone.

She was dressed in a suit and her hair was so neat that it appeared as if she wasn't just talking to a police officer. It seemed as though she were going to meet the president.

"Well, we're not sure exactly what to do yet, but we've decided to ask some citizens," the officer announced proudly.

The screen changed to a man standing in his doorway. A reporter-this one was a male, dressed in a business suit as well-held yet another microphone near the man.

"I think that we should kill them all, one by one," he rasped, clenching his hands together in tight fists. "They could wipe us out if we don't do so to them. I declare that we should get as much silver as we can-preferably silver bullets. Then we can load them into our rifles and they're gone for good."

He smiled a yellow, toothy grin before the changeling turned the TV off.

"Well, Robin, happy now? The whole town's probably gonna go get a ton of silver stuff and kill Raven!" he cried, exasperated.

"No they won't," he reassured his teammate softly.

"Yes they will and it'll be your entire fault!" the changeling snapped.

He stood up briskly and stormed out of the common room, leaving the boy wonder to gap after his green friend. Sighing, Robin crossed his legs on the table in front of him, picking up the remote.

"Some people always think they're right," he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy glared at the water below him as he flew over the liquid towards the forest.

_I have to save Raven, no matter what, _he vowed softly, continuing to fly towards the forest.

He landed, changing into a human. Taking in a deep breath, he walked into the forest. It was dark, deep and dense, making it hard for him to see where he was going. He groped along, trying to find whatever he could-whether it be Raven again, or something else.

After a while, he stopped, tipping his head, straining his eyes and trying to keen his ears. His pointed ears twitched softly as he glared into the darkness. He didn't dare to move.

He was sure he had heard a noise; a twig snapping, most likely. He held his breath, but everything was silent. He crouched down when he heard another twig snapping. His body was hidden by the dense shadows and the bushes before him.

He thanked being where he was; he could see out through the bushes, but no one could see into them. He peered out the bushes to see wolves walking together. The lead male was a dark brown; his ears were flattened and his teeth were bared. His body was taut with anger.

_Is this the wolf Raven told me about? _He asked himself silently, continuing to stare at the wolves.

Suddenly the entire pack halted in unison. The brown leader turned, barking sharply to his pack mates. They disappeared from his view and he strained to see them, but couldn't.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" snarled a cold voice from behind him.

The changeling's body grew rigid and he turned slowly. Males and females had formed a circle around him.

_Where the hell did they all come from? _He hissed. _Wait. Maybe they're werewolves, like Raven._

"Don't know, Chander. How about a male with powers?" hissed another.

"Hmmm, I don't think so, Kushtim. Judging by the bandages in the places Agwang described, I'd say he was the one who was supposed to be taken down. Unfortunately, he escaped," the first male snarled.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Agwang?" he inquired softly, before gathering up more courage: "Agwang was supposed to bring me down? Is that who I fought yesterday? Is that what you call her? Dudes get this into your tiny little brains; her name's Raven, not Agwang. Rae-ven."

Growls rose from all of the humans surrounding him. He received cold glares, but he didn't care. Just stood there sneering bravely at the humans.

"Who has the tiny brain here? Us, or the pathetic human who was warned by Agwang? 'Never, never walk alone.' Do you forget that?" the first male hissed, before he nodded to the others.

His hands moved in a silent language that Beast Boy could not understand, but the others did. They knew that he wanted to teach Agwang a lesson.

In unison, all of the humans morphed into wolves. They seemed to sneer at the changeling before they all raised their heads and howled; excluding the dark brown male. He barked to the others sharply and they quit their song.

Beast Boy smirked at the wolves before realization hit him. He was cruelly out-numbered.

_Oh, God, what have I gotten myself in to?_


	6. What Have You Done?

I do not claim Teen Titans, or anything to do with werewolves.

* * *

**Crimson Fangs Recap**:The Titans found out that Raven was a werewolf, and now the entire city knows that there are werewolves lurking around them. And in order to save Raven, Beast Boy goes back to the woods, only to be met by the pack. The fight between humans and werewolves has begun, and the green changeling is stuck in the middle. Can he make it out without becoming one of them?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but this story was on hold. And I recently had a dream about this, so I had to write it down. Enjoy chapter four… five… whatever!

* * *

_**Crimson Fangs**_

_What Have You Done?_

Raven's glowing white eyes turned away from the tree to the darkest part of the forest. Her ears had picked up the sound of her pack mates, calling to her. She let the black aura around her hands fade away and her eyes returned to their natural amethyst colour. She glanced around her before she raced into the woods.

Feet and hands became paws that pounded the earth. Ears moved to the top of her head. Her nose and mouth lengthened, her teeth changed to fangs. She was covered in sleek black fur, and a tail sprouted from her tail bone.

Bones snapped and rearranged themselves, organs moved, shrinking to fit her new form. Each transformation was painful, but none of them ever complained, or even made a noise. They learned to deal with it, since they would have to live through this pain all of their life.

_Find them, _was the only thing that ran through her mind. _Find them, find them, and find them._

She closed her amethyst eyes, savoring the thrill of running through the forest. She opened her eyes when she realized that she had not a clue as to where her pack mates were, apart from the howl, which she was certain came in this direction.

She stopped, and putting her nose to the air, she called her senses, breathing in deeply the scent of the forest, her pack and… the green boy. She scrunched her nose at his stench of old tofu, pizza and the overall stench of the need for bathing.

She wouldn't be able to miss that scent anywhere.

_Stupid boy, ignoring my warning, _she thought, growling low in her throat before she picked up her steady trot again.

* * *

Beast Boy looked down at all the wolves surrounding him. Thinking fast, he changed into a wolf, growling at them.

Some of the wolves grew confused at this, and began barking at each other.

"He's a werewolf?"

"I thought Agwang _didn't _bite him."

"Doesn't he have shape-shifting abilities?"

"Shut up!" the dark brown wolf roared. "You idiots, Agwang _didn't _bite him or else he would've come back with her, and she wouldn't lie to us. He's just become a wolf, you idiots!"

He shook his head, glowering deeply at the green wolf before him.

"No matter. Attack! Inflict as much pain upon him as you wish to teach him his lesson, but do not infect him," he ordered.

The green wolf backed up slowly as the other wolves closed in around him. The dark brown wolf stood behind them, not moving at all. He cocked his head to the side, regarding Beast Boy as if he were mocking him.

The green wolf shook his head fiercely, clawing at the nearest werewolf's face, slashing it. Blood dripped down its face, making it yelp as it recoiled, wiping its face with its paw. The others snarled, their hackles rising.

They lunged at one time, leaving Beast Boy no where to turn. So he did the next best thing for him: he changed.

His height increased, and his body changed dramatically. His fur was replaced by rough, green skin. The tyrannosaurus rex glared down at all the werewolves, whom had stopped their pounces short and were gazing up at him. They barked to each other, and the alpha male shot out another command. They dodged his attacks nimbly to form a circle around him before leaping.

Some remained where they had landed, while the rest clambered onto him higher. They forced him to the ground, where he immediately changed back into his human form. The weight of the wolves kept him pinned to the ground, unable to move.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. In fact, the weights upon him left sharply, allowing him to rise, only to come face-to-face with a sleek black wolf, with eyes the colour of amethysts.

He scrambled up, regarding it calmly.

The wolf changed, growing violet hair. She became human, regarding Beast Boy quietly. His emerald eyes never left hers.

"Raven," he breathed.

She eyed his neck, eyes barely flickering up to acknowledge he had spoken. Without even taking her gaze away from his neck again, she spoke.

"You know my name's not Raven," she muttered.

"It's Agwang!" another voice chimed in, before a sharp "OW!"

"This _is _going to hurt, and for that I apologize, but know that this is for them, not for you, or I," she whispered, motioning slightly to the humans behind her.

A black aura covered him and slammed him into a tree, making him groan slightly from the impact. He closed his eyes, not wanting to open them. He heard footsteps approaching him slowly, before hot breath blew onto him.

He forced his eyes open to gaze into those amethyst eyes he knew all to well.

"Why are you doing this, Rae?" he murmured, causing her to stop her approach.

She looked at him quizzically, not saying a word, not advancing anymore. There were complaints behind her before they shut up after the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"I've already told you both things before, human. First off, my name isn't Rae, it's Agwang. Secondly, I'm doing this because it is my order," she answered.

"Your name has _never _been Agwang until now, and it still remains as Raven to me, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, and it still remains as Rachel Arella Roth to your mother," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, flinching slightly at his words. When she opened her eyes, there was a faint glimmer of realization in them.

"Who are Robin, Cyborg and Starfire?"

"You know them, Rae. They're our friends, Robin being the Boy Wonder that leads our team, Cyborg being the gaming master that makes all the cool gadgets for us, and Starfire is the happy-go-lucky alien princess from Tamaran."

"Our team?"

"Yeah, our team, the Teen Titans."

The grip on her powers loosened, allowing him to touch her arm softly. She didn't move away, just closed her eyes. Memories flooded into her.

"_You are going to destroy the world."_

"_Someone believed."_

They rushed in swiftly, filling her in. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Beast Boy, the green changeling that always annoys me with jokes, who eats tofu and argues with Cyborg everyday in the morning about whether we should be eating meat or tofu, and I, Raven, the half-demon, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella Roth of Azarath," she murmured.

A glimmer of bliss appeared in Beast Boy's emerald eyes and he smiled widely.

"Yep, that's us," he agreed softly.

The black aura around him dissipated, and he was dropped to the ground, continuing to smile. Gasps of surprise rose around them all at this.

"Agwang, what the fuck are you doing?" a voice demanded.

"My name's not Agwang, it's Raven, and I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago," she answered.

Eyes glowing white, hands covered in a black aura, she turned sharply and sent the male backwards into a tree, letting him fall sprawled on the ground.

Eyes that had followed the alpha male wandered back to Raven, trying to judge whether or not to attack, or to back away and flee. They didn't move, afraid of what would happen if they did either, from both Raven _and _Chander.

Chander rose slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"If the green one's such a problem, then we'll just have to kill him. Kill, kill, kill!" he bellowed.

Humans became wolves, and the wolves lunged forward sharply, teeth bared, only to be sent out of the air by a dark force.

They landed on the ground, rising up slowly and shaking the dust out of their pelts. They looked around anxiously, trying to figure out a way to get in to attack. Finally all eyes rested on Chander, asking silent questions. He growled at them before turning into his human form.

He pushed his long, black hair out of his green eyes. He smiled cruelly at Raven and Beast Boy.

"You don't know what you've done, Agwang. Just bite him and you won't have to suffer, my dear," he taunted. "And neither shall he."

"As if your petty threats could ever make me give into you. Besides, my name's Raven, not Agwang," Raven said, her white eyes narrowing.

"Um, yeah, what she said!" Beast Boy added defiantly.

"Then so be it. Ladies and gentlemen, watch how it's really done," he bellowed, addressing his pack in the latter of his two sentences.

With amazing speed, he was on top of them already, slamming Beast Boy into a tree before he was ripped off by a black aura and flung into another tree. He rose sharply, brushing fake dust off of his shoulder.

"Getting a little angry there, Agwang?" he mocked.

Raven clenched her fists and glared at the werewolf. And if looks could kill, then he would've been slain right then and there.

"Anger is pointless; my emotions are under control, and for the last time, my name's not Agwang!"

Chander was picked up roughly by her powers and slammed repeatedly into a tree until he began to cough up blood. He dropped to the floor, crimson streams trickling from his jaw. He rubbed it hastily with his hand, refusing a female's hand.

He rose by himself, glaring at Raven with hatred burning in his eyes. In a silent signal, they all disappeared into the darkness, but both the changeling and Goth knew that they were still lurking in the shadows.

Beast Boy moved closer to Raven, his emerald eyes darting around warily. His gloved hand grabbed the half-demon's in reassurance.

"It's okay, Rae, we're going to be fine," he said soothingly, though he wished that he himself could believe it.

The girl gave his hand a light squeeze, and he immediately looked up at her.

"First off, my name's Raven, not Rae. And secondly, _I _should be telling you that we're going to be fine, considering how you're shaking and the emotions you're giving off," she murmured.

He blushed slightly, taking his hand away from hers. He had forgotten that she was empathic, and that she could tell exactly what you were feeling. And he _was _quivering too, not only in nervousness, but in anticipation.

He just wanted this all over, so that he could be back at the tower with the other Titans. He blinked sharply, continuing to look around them. And it was at that precise moment that he noticed that Raven wasn't beside him anymore, and that there was blood where she was standing before.

"Oh shit," he muttered, backing into a tree, his eyes wide. "How could I not have known that she had been attacked right _beside _me?"

When he felt something warm and sticky land on his head, he looked up slowly, eyes widening even more. He spun around and backed away, never taking his eyes off of the shape in the tree above him. He only stopped when he felt himself walk into something behind him. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see a male with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes smiling at him. A thump in front of him made him return his attention ahead of him as he took a couple of steps away from the male behind him.

Black hair covered the male's face and he brushed it away. Blood dripped out of his mouth and fell from various wounds about his body.

"Beast Boy, was it?" the male in front of him sneered.

"Of course, Chander, this here is Beast Boy, the human shape-shifter," the male behind him spoke up, moving to stand beside the green changeling.

Two hands gripped his own hands behind his back, making him unable to move his arms. He struggled for a bit before stopping.

He didn't bother changing-morphing into any animal would surely break his arms being at such an awkward angle in his animal stage. So instead he just glared at the two males in his view.

"What did you do to Raven?" he demanded sharply.

Chander smirked at him, wiping away the blood on his face.

"You mean your friend? Nothing yet," he said before snapping his fingers.

Two males dragged a bloody and bruised Raven over towards Beast Boy, Chander and Kushtim, who still struggled to break free from them. And even when she tried to use her powers to get free, they slapped her face hard, making her loose focus.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Beast Boy screamed, surprised at his own choice of cursing, but continued anyway. "If you fucking lay a finger on her, I'll fucking kill you!"

"You mean like this?" Chander taunted, moving a finger towards the beaten half-demon, wiggling it in front of her face.

Raven opened her jaws and slammed her fangs down hard on his finger, making the male cry out in pain. She was immediately slapped again in the face by both males restraining her, releasing her grip.

Chander examined his finger, which was bleeding badly before he sucked on it. He removed it from his mouth before glowering at Raven.

"You will learn your place, bitch!" he screamed.

His hand doubling into a fist, he punched her straight in the face. She didn't even flinch, didn't even cry out, even when her tooth tore through her lip and her nose began to bleed. She held it in, her amethyst eyes gleaming.

And that did it for the green changeling. His size grew, his hair lengthened into a mane, his shirt and pants disappeared, his muscles increased, hair sprouted about him, and his eyes, those cold, white eyes. They were fixed on Chander and only on the alpha male. The beast had been awakened inside of him.

The werewolf behind him was flung over his head and slammed hard into a tree, sliding down it unconscious. Kushtim looked at him with fear evident in his deep brown eyes as he backed away to avoid those razor sharp fangs and those cruel, menacing claws.

The guards holding Raven opened their jaws at this, eyes widening, but no sound escaped their lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you idiots?" Chander roared.

Feeling hot breath on the back of his neck, he turned around only to be slammed into a tree. His eyes opened and he saw the large green beast racing towards him with hatred in his lifeless white eyes. He screamed out in agony as claws tore into his flesh on his shoulders and he was flung into yet another tree.

He glared at the beast rushing towards him, and thinking fast, changed into a dark brown wolf. He nimbly leapt out of the way of those claws that instead of meeting flesh got lodged into the tree behind Chander.

The wolf lunged at the beast, but missed horridly as hw ducked, allowing him to land on the ground. He whipped around only to be struck in the side by those sharp claws. He fell to the ground and skidded towards the guards holding Raven. His green eyes wavered from the beast to the half-demon above him.

Taking on his human form again, he ripped the Goth from the guards' grips and held her in front of him like a shield. This stopped the beast straight in his tracks, his jaws closing and his paw lowering to the ground.

He eyed Chander behind Raven warily before regarding the girl again. He growled but didn't progress forward, letting Chander grin victoriously.

But alas, his victory was short lived. A pain rushed through him and he doubled over, releasing the girl from his grasp. He cursed under his breath as Raven moved away from him before he felt a rush of vertigo come over him.

His lips parted and he vomited on the ground before him. His green eyes wavered to the girl to the beast, who was eyeing him bitterly. He closed his eyes as he vomited yet again, willing the nauseous feeling to pass.

And when it did, he gripped Raven's arm and pulled her down towards him.

"You still haven't won yet," he hissed.

Opening his jaws, he closed them down on Raven's neck, making her cry out in pain. He felt her blood spurt into his mouth, savoring the flavor until he was ripped away from her by sharp claws.

Raven sat on her knees, head in her hands, eyes closed. The venom in her increased, taking hold of her sharply.

_No, no, don't give in, don't give in, _she willed herself silently, but to no avail.

She gripped the ground tightly with her hands. She could hear the breathing of everyone around her, from the ragged breaths of Chander, to the fast, angry ones of Beast Boy. It was louder now, easier to pick up. Her eyes opened, and she noted that her eyesight had heightened considerably.

And her fangs, her fangs were even sharper. The disease had doubled inside of her. She removed her head from her hands, straightening slowly. Her eyes moved to the sight of Beast Boy and Chander fighting.

_You are Raven, you are loyal to your friend, _she thought.

Unfortunately though, her loyalty to Beast Boy was fading as her loyalty to Chander and the pack increased.

_Your name may be Raven, but you are loyal to your pack and only to your pack. The past is something gone, _her mind told her, and she began to believe it.

And seeing Chander pinned under the large green beast only increased her loyalty to the alpha male. She changed rapidly and sprang forward.

She slammed into Beast Boy's head hard, making him stagger sideways. Chander rose slowly, feeling the weight upon his shoulders disappear, groaning as he did so from the pain. He blinked, regarding the confused beast before letting his gaze rest on the black wolf snarling at it. He smirked inwardly, hoisting himself to his feet.

Slowly the beast became a human, and the green changeling looked at Raven with confusion evident in his emerald eyes.

"Rae, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"She's doing what she's supposed to do," Chander spat. "This is to protect her pack and do whatever it takes to prove herself."

Beast Boy glowered at Chander, who currently wore a triumphant and smug look upon his features. His gloved hands doubled into fists and he let out an animal-like cry before he raced towards the alpha male, only to be pushed to the ground by Raven.

She placed herself on top of him, her forepaws on his shoulders while her hind paws rested on his thighs. Her jaws were parted, fangs gleaming in a fierce snarl that curled her upper lip. Her fur was bristling, and her hackles were raised. And even though the green changeling could get out of this, he didn't, for it would mean pushing her off of him roughly, something that he didn't want to do.

Chander chuckled at him, stalking up to the male pinned beneath the sleek, black wolf. He cracked his knuckles as he gazed down upon Beast Boy.

"You've lost, Beast Boy. There's nothing you can do. Raven is ours eternally, so you might as well give up now. There's no need for a fight, or for blood to be shed, is there?" he taunted.

The green changeling clenched his fists, not wanting to give up, not wanting to falter at all; not wanting to give Chander the thrill of victory, but a part of him was just ready to give in, knowing that it was a fruitless attempt to save Raven. He ground his teeth together, his emerald eyes flickering from Chander's glittering green eyes to Raven's cold, lifeless amethyst ones. He breathed in deeply as he thought of what to do.

Emerald eyes narrowing, a decision fresh in his mind, he bent his elbows, gripped Raven's forelegs and tore them off of his shoulder so he could sit up before pushing her off fully. She staggered sideways at this, giving Beast Boy enough time to pounce upon Chander and punch him repeatedly in the face.

He stifled a cry of pain when fangs pierced his flesh, digging into his arm before he was torn roughly off of Chander and flung into the ground. He rolled out of the way of vicious claws and fangs, wincing as his wounded arm hit the ground.

He staggered to his feet, holding his arm with his gloved hand. He moved it away slowly to see it covered in blood, and he winced slightly at this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven prowling closer, and just as she pounced, he moved out of the way.

He knew he couldn't hurt her, therefore it left him vulnerable to her, especially since she kept on slashing out at him, trying to bring him down. He just kept on dodging until her teeth snapped down just a centimeter from his nose.

That was when he morphed into a wolf as well and began to run circles around her, nipping at her paws to make her jump backwards away from him. Eventually she started to lash out at him as he ran, and even made a few lunges, and so he began to run off away from her.

His shoulder burned, but at least he was glad that she hadn't infected him, or else he'd be subject to this horrible spell as well. And at least he was still alive–that had to result in something good too, even if every second was painful.

His blood streamed down his leg and he began limping, and yet the black wolf behind him never drew closer. Her amber eyes became puzzled before they dulled, and her tongue lolled out of her jaws. She stopped suddenly, and so did Beast Boy, turning around and morphing back into his human form, crouching on the ground.

Her sudden stop surprised him, and now she wasn't even looking at him, instead gazing forward at the trees. Her hackles were raised and she was growling bitterly, her fangs bared and gleaming yellow in the moonlight. Her silky black ears were flattened hard against her skull, and she seemed prepared to attack.

Something dropped to her right and she immediately bounded away from it as fast she could before it exploded close enough to knock her off her feet and send her sprawling along the earth towards him. She smacked into a tree, her yelp replaced by a growl as she rose stubbornly to her paws.

She continued to ignore the green changeling as if he weren't there–he currently wasn't her main worry or problem. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a bird-a-rang faster than Beast Boy's, and if it were him, the sharp edges would've sliced through his shoulder, but instead she nimbly stepped to the side, allowing it to lodge itself in the ground beside her.

It was at that instant that he realized that Robin was here–and perhaps he had brought reinforcements, which the green boy hoped he hadn't. But sure enough there was a loud thud and Cyborg landed near the black wolf, his right arm outstretched and his sonic cannon pointed at it.

Robin dropped down near him, his bo-staff out and ready before Starfire drifted down to float behind them. Raven crouched lower, snarling as saliva dripped down her teeth to the ground. Starfire's worried green eyes flickered to the injured Beast Boy, and she gasped.

"Beast Boy!" she cried startled, almost forgetting the girl before her in wolf form.

But her eyes narrowed and glowed green and she glared with growing hostility at her friend.

"You have put my friend's life in danger, and that I shall not tolerate. You will pay dearly for this!"

Her hands glowed green and she shot star bolt after star bolt at Raven, who dodged them as best as she could. But when one clipped her on her shoulder, she growled cruelly, her amber eyes flashing to those of a blood-red colour.

Her long violet hair returned, her forelegs became arms; hind legs became legs; her tail retreated to her tail-bone, her snout moved in closer to her face, her ears moved to the side of her head and grew rounded, and she took on many other features of a human. And yet she was taller than her human form, with four glowing red eyes, and her tattered blue cloak shielded her entire body from view, but black tentacles had sprouted from under the bottom.

Cyborg lowered his cannon in shock, Starfire's glowing green hands flickered before fading and Robin's eyes widened and he too dropped his weapon. The three teens stared in shock at the sight of their friend… in demon form and prepared to kill them.

Beast Boy struggled warily to his feet, concern for his friends evident in his eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but coughed when he did so, blood splattering onto the ground before him. The demon didn't seem to take notice, or even care about this. She hissed, her tentacles slamming down on the ground, trying to hit the Teen Titans, or trying to grab them.

Each superhero moved as fast as they could to avoid the wrath of their friend. And yet they couldn't move fast enough.

One after another, they were trapped in those tentacles, gasping for breath from being squeezed much too hard. And yet she didn't squeeze them hard enough to break and bones. She seemed to enjoy torturing them, letting them gasp for breath rather than end their misery.

"Yes, Agwang, kill them! Let them beg for mercy, and don't give in!" Chander hissed, rising, his injuries already healed to pink scars.

A plus for being a werewolf, one would say. Raven's glowing red eyes flashed to Chander before she threw the Teen Titans away roughly, moving towards Chander. It took a second for the werewolf to figure out what was happening.

He chuckled lowly.

"Why do you turn upon me when I have _helped _you, Agwang?"

He seemed smug about himself too, especially upon saying these words, for to him, they were entirely and utterly true.

"You'll enjoy death; I'm certain of that."

The girl hissed before she lunged forward, her teeth tearing through the werewolf's flesh, her tentacles ripping him apart until he was no more except for tiny pieces of himself. She turned away from the massacred corpse, glowering at the Teen Titans.

"Now, how to dispose of you?" she hissed, more to them than to herself.

Beast Boy looked up at her weakly, blood trickling out of his mouth. There was pain and concern in his emerald eyes. He held up a trembling hand.

"No…"

She ignored him, progressing towards them.

"Raven…"

She stopped, debating on what to do.

"Please…"

She seemed oblivious to his pleads.

"Don't…"

She morphed into a wolf sharply.

"Don't… do something you'll… regret…"

His voice was weak, almost inaudible and it meant little to the wolf. By now the other superheroes were blinking blearily, trying to regain their senses. When they realized their fate, they reacted differently.

Tears began to stream down Starfire's face, and she kept on whispering: "No, please, friend!" Cyborg seemed confused, broken down at the betrayal of his sister. Robin seemed ready, prepared for anything, his hand already at his belt, prepared to fight to the death to protect his remaining teammates. Beast Boy was filled with pain and grief – not physical, but mental.

The wolf readied herself, moving her haunches underneath herself, prepared to pounce and spring. Her ears pricked forward at some unknown sound before she hastened herself. Her amber eyes flashing, she turned to the one closest to her – Beast Boy. She growled low in her throat, her hackles rising.

With terrifying speed and ferocity, she flung herself at the green boy. He awaited his impending doom, closing his eyes, unafraid. He waited for the pain, the searing pain that never came. There was a loud bang and a dull thump landed before him.

He snapped his eyes open, his mouth falling open, his eyes widening in horror. The black wolf lay before him, her amber eyes smoldering in pain, her body withering and convulsing with pain.

Blood streamed down her glossy coat from a wound in her right shoulder, the shoulder that lay facing upwards. Realization dawned upon him when there was clumping behind him, followed by rustling before men appeared.

"Are you all right?" one man asked Beast Boy.

He held a smoking rifle – most likely the man who had shot Raven. The changeling was stunned before he turned sharply upon the man, his senses numb with grief and horror. He growled low.

"You. Killed. Her. Murderer."

He hissed the words between his clenched teeth, enunciating each word with cruelty and precision. There were no words to explain his pain. There his friend, his sister, his teammate lay, dying before him, and he was helpless, unable to help her in anyway. Tears began to spill over his somber eyes.

"What have you done? You killed your heroine. An innocent person, succumbed to her pain and suffering," he sobbed, allowing his pain to show.

Through the tears, he still managed to glower at the man. By now the other Titans were rising shakily to their feet, coming over to investigate the scene. Starfire began to bawl, Cyborg let his tears fall and Robin even seemed pained, though his own teammate had tried to harm the remainder of his team.

None were as affected by this as Beast Boy was, though. He threw back his head, howling out his pain and grief, allowing his numbness and pain to succumb before he passed out from his injuries and emotional pain.


End file.
